Her Painful Memory
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: My first fanfic. Sorry, if this story not good. this story is about Anna and Neko painful memory and it have Anna past. WARNING: contain's episode 6, 7, 13 and character death
1. Anna painful memory

Hi, everybody. Thanks for reading this fanfiction. This is my first fanfic. And I hope you enjoy. If you don't like it, Im sorry.

I do not own K

**Summary:** she always happy in Homra. Until someday something happen. This about Anna and Neko painful memory. Warning: spoiler for eps 6, 7, 13

Her Painful Memory

Chapter 1: Anna painful memory

Anna sit and sing Requiem of Red. She remembering her past before she join Homra.

Anna wandering around in the street, she doesn't have any food, or money. Her parent die because of car incident. She walking in the street without wearing a shoe. A snow fall in her face. She very cold in there. Not long after that she met a suspicious guy wearing a black jacket with a black sunglasses and a black hat.

"Hey, little girl. Give me your money"

"Don't have one"

"I know you have a money and you will give me or else"

"Just like I said, I don't have a money"

Somebody see her but ignore but there someone who help her

"What are you doing to that little girl?"

"None of your business, Who are you guys? And what do you want?"

"We are HOMRA and what we want? We want you to stay away from that girl"

"Try it"

After a short while they knocked that guy

"Ah, what's your name, little girl?" ask Kusanagi

"Anna…. Kushina Anna" said Anna

"So, Anna-chan, Why are you alone in the street? Where's your parent?" ask Totsuka

"My parent die and I don't have a place to go" said Anna

"If you don't have a place to go, why don't you join us? Is that alright, King?" ask Totsuka with a cheerfull voice

"…"

"Ok, Anna for now on you are a member from HOMRA" say Totsuka

"Your red" said Anna while pointing to Mikoto

"hmm? What's wrong Anna?" ask Totsuka

"Your red is beautiful" said Anna

"What?"

"This girl is a strain" said Mikoto

"I think she cant see any color" said Kusanagi

They found Anna when she was 6 years old. Anna doesn't understand why people think HOMRA was a bad people. They very nice to her. And for her HOMRA was her family. She like everybody in there. She always been around with Mikoto because she said "its warm" and "he's red beautiful". She was Totsuka number 1 fan. Until her age is 11. She got a very painful memory.

At 7 Desember, a day before her birthday, Totsuka died. He died because being shoot by Colorless King.

"hey, it's a beautiful night, isn't it? By the way, what are you doing in here? My name is Totsuka Tatara, What's your name?" ask Totsuka

BAMM!

"Im the seven king, the Colorless King. You say it a nice night, isn't it? It's a very nice night"

BAMM!

Not long after the Colorless King shot the gun Yata and Kusanagi go to the roof.

"Totsuka-san!" Yell Yata. Totsuka was lied in there with a pool of his own blood

"Totsuka-san!" Yell Yata while catching his body. Totsuka open his eyes

"Colorless….. King" said Totsuka

"King? Is a King doing this to you?" ask Yata

"It's enough Yata, don't make him speak" said Kusanagi

"It will be alright, Totsuka-san. We will go to hospital, they will heal you" said Yata

"Hey, Hey, don't sweat it….. every…..thing…will…..be…..alright" Totsuka thumb touch Yata cheek

"Sorry.." said Totsuka. His thumb begin to fall from Yata cheek

"Don't fall asleep, Don't do this to us" Yata begin to cry as he hug Totsuka

Kusanagi pick Totsuka camera and call Mikoto. "Sorry Mikoto, I have a bad news"

HOMRA want to take revenge of Totsuka died. She got a terrible feeling when Mikoto go to search the killer Ashinaka High School. It was the first and the last of her hand cant reach him to stop Mikoto. Mikoto know if he kill the Colorless King, he will die but Nobody know about that except Munakata, Kusanagi and the Scepter 4 member. She remember in there when the Silver King interrupt

"You looking for it" said Shiro

"Oi… what are you thinking, stop it, stop that, stop it" said the Colorless King

"Quickly… only a king that can kill a king" said Shiro

"ahh….. I appreciate that, thanks for bringing him here" said Mikoto

"Stop it, Suoh… don't kill him" said Munakata.

Mikoto kill Shiro. And her Damoncoles Sword is at limit.

"Sorry for making you do the dirty work" said Mikoto with a smile

"How dare you give me that dump smile. If you know this will happen….. you will stop it in any cause" said Munakata

"You talk enough Munakata" said Mikoto.

Munakata face turn into a sad face. Mikoto Damoncoles sword start to falling. Munakata stab his sword to Mikoto heart to pervert. Mikoto Damoncoles Sword start to disappear to the sky

"Im sorry Anna. I wont able to show you that lovely red anymore" said Mikoto

"MIKOTO!" Yell Anna

Yata cries quietly for his king dead and Fushimi watch in distance.

"No Blood, No Bone, No Ash" said Kamamoto

"No Blood, No Bone, No Ash" yell the other member

"No Blood, No Bone, No Ash" yell Yata

The member of HOMRA start glowing red and their power go to the sky

"A lovely red" said Anna

"You're the best king that we asked for" said Kusanagi

The member of HOMRA start to sing Requiem of Red

_Akaku moetta (Gently)_

_Kokono o no hihi (I place a white veil)_

_Sotto shiroi VEE-RU kakete(over the red, burning, and proud flame)_

_Hitowa itsuka itai ni naru kikoku minisamo itai kurai fukaku (everyone will be left alone, to engrave in our memories, so deep that it's hurt)_

_Hajimeteru ino (Until the first color that tied everything together)_

_Kakaku chikatta himo (to the day, we swore a firm oath)_

_Kamisime homoi osetta(I let my thought run free)_

_Kizunara Zerono Kanata(our bonds are beyond zero)_

_Kokoni ikiru imiwo (Here, after understanding)_

_Wakatsu Imiwo (the meaning of life, parting and ending)_

_Noriko hajimetesi (we finally come to know)_

_Kataku chikatta himo (thinking back to the)_

_Kami sime omoi hasetta (we swore a firm oath)_

_Soshite sisumeteru sino wa(And now, it calms)_

_Gone, He has gone _

_Towanu sasaru iwa (now, within the offering of this song)_

_Gone he has gone _

She want to stop Totsuka and Mikoto dead but it cant because it already happening. She want to spend more time with them. Without them the family is incomplete

"Anna, its already night, go to bed" said Kusanagi

Anna nodded. "Izumo-kun, don't leave me alone"

"of course, Anna" said Kusanagi

**author note:** ok, that's for Anna painful memory. I hope you enjoy. And I never think that you will read until the last


	2. Neko painful memory

Hi, everybody. Thanks for reading this fanfiction. This is my first fanfic. And I hope you enjoy. If you don't like it, Im sorry.

I do not own K

**Summary:** she always happy in Homra. Until someday something happen. This about Anna and Neko painful memory. Warning: spoiler for eps 6, 7, 13

Her Painful Memory

Chapter 2: Neko painful memory

Before Shiro found Neko, Neko was a stray cat. She always at Ashinaka High School. She always stole a fish in the cafeteria, until one night. A guy fall from the sky and change her life

"What is your name"

"I must scared you, sorry" Neko kindda like that guy. And she let that guy patted her gently

"I swear I heard a sound. What? A human?" said Kukuri

"yo"

"Are you alright? What's your name?" Ask Kukuri. Neko use her power so she believe that Shiro is her friend

"My name is Isana Yashiro"

"Isana Yashiro? Shiro-kun lets get back to prepare the festival, shall we?" said Kukuri

Neko always be happy with Shiro until Kuro want to kill Shiro because Shiro is look like the Colorless King. She helped Shiro. After Shiro know the truth that she can play a person memory, she hesitate to undo her spell but since Shiro want her to undo. She undo her spell. Her painful memory begin at the battle of the 2 clan

When the colorless King take Kukuri body and tried to kill Shiro. Shiro remember his memory that he is the Silver King. After Neko use her power to help the student go out, she passed out. Until Shiro make a plan to save Kukuri. Until Shiro died because he interrupt the battle of two king.

"Shiroo….Shiro…. it cant be" said Neko

"Neko, what's wrong? What's wrong with Shiro?" ask Kuro

"The Silver King is died" said Anna

"It can't be real, It's a lie right? Shiro promise to come back safetly. Shiro said to me." Said Neko

"Neko, lets go" said Kuro with a sad face. 'You're and idiot, you save Kukuri, you save everybody in the island, but you didn't manage to come back, the colorless king may dead but you dead to, did you know many people sad because of your dead! You an idiot! Did you know how sad Neko was! Did you know how sad I am' thought Kuro in his mind

After the Red King died, they go, hoping to find Shiro body.

"Shiro!" yell Neko. Kuro face turn to shock face

"I can't pull it out" and Neko fall

Kuro reach Neko and take the umbrella that Shiro always carry around

"Give it back, I want to deliver it to Shiro" said Neko

"Ne, Neko. You cant deliver it to Shiro" said Kuro

"Iyatda, I want to deliver it to Shiro" said Neko

"Be a nice cat, and listen to me! Shiro is-" said Neko

"Shiro is my King" said Neko, her tears start to fall

"You're right Shiro is our king. Shiro is an immortall King. He can't be dead yet, Let's find him together" said Kuro

'Shiro, wait for us, we will find you' thought Neko

Author note: this is the chapter two. Now it's complete


End file.
